Flippy loves Flaky
by Flippy510
Summary: When Flaky finally meets Flippy, it's love at first sight, but can she handle the problems he has or will she leave for a safer life?


Flippy woke to the sound of chirping birds outside his window. He opened his eyes rubbing the sleep out of them and walked to the bathroom, once there he turned on the sink and rinsed his face. Leaving the bathroom he walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, Flippy pulled out an egg carton and bacon along with some orange juice. The house phone rang and he ran over to it and answered.

"Hello?" he said

"Hey, Flippy! Its Cuddles! Do you wanna go to me and Giggles' BBQ?"

"Uh, sure I've got nothing better to do today." He answered.

"Cool!" Cuddles replied "See you there." Flippy was about to hang up when Cuddles added,

"Oh Flippy it's a couples BBQ! Bring someone special!" then Cuddles hung up.

_Someone special? _Flippy thought. _I don't have anyone special!_ Who could he possibly ask to go with him to this BBQ? Then the image of one special person flickered in his mind for a second then was gone. _Flaky?_ He thought. Flippy did like the red female porcupine very much, but the question was, did she like him?

**FLAKY'S POV**

Flaky had just finished breakfast when her cell phone vibrated, she reached to pick it up and when she did it was Petunia.

"Hey Flaky!" her friend yelled, her loudness startled Flaky making her fur stand on end.

"H-hey." Flaky whispered shyly. Flaky was a very shy, timid, and quiet Happy Tree Friend.

"So! Are you goin' to Cuddles' BBQ?" Petunia asked.

"Yeah." Flaky replied, Cuddles had called her the day before and asked her if she wanted to go, which she did, but apparently she had to go with a "special" someone.

"Who are you goin' with?" Petunia asked. "I'm goin' with Handy!" she continued with a small loving sigh afterwards.

"Uh I don't know who to go with." Flaky replied in an un-hearable whisper. Petunia was silent for a second until she blurted out

"You should go with Flippy!" she yelled in an excited yelp. Flaky instantly blushed, glad to be over the phone so Petunia couldn't have seen her.

"Uh I don't know." She replied. Flaky had never really spoken to the green bear before but he looked very kind.

"Oh come on!" Petunia screeched. "I bet he likes you!" she said.

"Really?" Flaky whispered. She had never thought of that. Maybe she should go with Flippy to the BBQ.

**FLIPPY'S POV**

Flippy had finished his breakfast and was brushing his big buck teeth, after spitting he looked up to the mirror and saw something he had hoped to not see for a while longer.

"What do you want?" he growled to his reflection.

"_Nothin' much, I just want you to know that you can't ask that ugly red porcupine to the BBQ."_

"Oh? And why is that?" Flippy asked angrily. His evil side was always taunting him and trying to tell him what to do, but when he was in charge, there was nothing his evil side could do about it!

"_Come on! You know you don't like that retarded girl!" _his evil side snapped. Then that one word made Flippy go insane.

"She isn't retarded!" he yowled at his opposite he raised a fist and punched the mirror, making it shatter to tiny pieces and fall to the ground making a clinking sound. Flippy was so angry and full of adrenaline that he hadn't noticed he was bleeding all over his camo shirt. He looked down at his arm and gasped in shock, he raced to the kitchen, while trying to keep calm and collected so he wouldn't flip-out, he grabbed some napkins and wrapped his arm to stop the bleeding. He had made a red trail of blood on his way to the kitchen and after stopping his wound and wiping away the blood he grabbed a mop from his closet and cleaned it up. Then his mind suddenly got back to another subject, _the BBQ!_ He thought smacking his palm to his forehead. He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to find another person to go with! After cleaning his mess he ran to his room fixed himself up and ran out the door and headed to Flaky's house._ I wonder if she already has someone to go with?_ He thought.

**FLAKY'S POV**

Flaky had been sitting on the couch the whole time after finishing her conversation with Petunia about going to the BBQ with Flippy, she had spent time wondering if he wanted to go with her and if he actually did like her, like Petunia had predicted. Just as she was in the middle of a thought her doorbell rang. She stood up and almost fell as her legs felt numb from sitting so long. She stumbled over to the door and opened it to see Giggles, Cuddles' girlfriend.

"Heeeeeey!" Giggles exclaimed, Flaky shuddered at how loud her voice was and how the thought that she was expecting to see Flippy at her door instead.

"Hi." Flaky replied quietly

"Guess what?" Giggles asked, now Flaky was curious.

"What?" Flaky queried.

"Flippy is gonna ask you to our BBQ!" Giggles blurted. Flaky was full of shock and disbelief. _He's going to ask __me?_ She thought.

"Flaky?" Giggles interrupted her thoughts, when Flaky looked at her she had a worried look on her face. _I've gotta except Flippy's invitation! _ Flaky decided.

**FLIPPY'S POV**

He walked over to Flaky's lawn and saw as Giggles skipped down the street away from Flaky's house, when she saw Flippy she let out a small excited yelp and scampered away. Flippy was confused but he just shrugged it off and continued to Flaky's house. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes until the door opened slightly and a small red head with white flakes on its head poked out of the opening, her eyes got huge and the door slammed closed as Flippy was about to greet her. He heard several locks being opened and the door opened all the way and Flippy was able to see her whole body.

"Hello." Flaky said in a low shy voice.

"H-hi Flaky." He whispered back, their eyes met for no more than a heartbeat then the moment was gone. Flippy took a deep breath and started thinking about what exactly what to say.

"So, did Cuddles invite you to his BBQ?" he started.

"Y-yeah." She replied.

"I was wondering, if you weren't going with anyone….would you like to go, uh, with me?" he asked. He thought he could see a bit of a blush on her face but it was hard to tell with her red fur. There was a long moment of silence then Flaky broke the silence by saying:

"Of course! I'd love to go…with you." She replied. Joy filled Flippy from his war veteran beret through his whole body, he felt warm all over, until a voice in his head said: _"Your making the worst mistake of your life! She'll find out your PTSD problems and when I finally kill her, she'll never forgive you!"_ Flippy shook his head to clear it of his negative thoughts and when he looked at Flaky again, a large smile grew on his face.

"Okay so I'll pick you up at 8 o-clock tomorrow night?" he asked. Flaky nodded her head.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" she said in a quiet but excited voice, Flippy gave her a curt nod and turned to leave, as he turned he didn't hear the door close right away and he could feel her big pacman eyes burning into his back as he walked away.

**FLAKY'S POV **

As she closed the door once Flippy was out of sight, she spun around in a circle of joy and delight. She was going to a BBQ with Flippy! She ran up to her bedroom and got onto her knees and pulled out a small wooden box and pressed a small yellow button on top, it opened and she reached inside to pull out a small diary. She reached into her quills and pulled out a key, she unlocked the diary and stuffed the key back inside her quills safe and sound. Inside the diary she wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so excited! Flippy just came to my house and asked me to a BBQ at Cuddles' house! I'm so happy! I wonder if he likes me as much as I like him? He must like me if he asked me out! Well I'll see what happens after the BBQ! I'll write again soon, bye for now Diary!_

**FLIPPY'S POV**

Flippy slammed the door behind him, but not out of anger, out of happiness! He had just asked Flaky to a BBQ and she had said yes! He went to his bedroom and walked over to his dresser, opening a drawer he pulled out a small journal, he then wrote inside:

_So I asked Flaky out to a BBQ and she said yes! I'm actually pretty excited! I just hope nothing happens to make Fliqpy come out and kill her and my other friends! If he does I will probably just give up trying to make friends for once, maybe it's about time I do give up…No! I won't give up! I will fight him until the end! I'm going to have a great time with Flaky, and there's nothing he can do to stop me!_ He then closed the book, placing it back in the drawer and closing it. He walked into his bathroom, where mirror fragments were still on the ground from before. He took a broom and swept it up, throwing the glass in the garbage. After that he went to his kitchen and made a quick peanut butter and jelly sandwich, eating it in five quick bites. He then went upstairs, he brushed his teeth and got into bed, expecting a good, peaceful night sleep but he was interrupted by an evil voice in his head.

"_Are you completely insane? You know I hate that dumb girl, yet you ask her out anyway! You trying to make me mad, aren't you? You only asked her out because you want to make me go insane!"_

"No, that's not it! I really like Flaky, so you can just get the thought of me doing this to displease you, out of your head!" Flippy snapped back at the evil voice.

"_Of course! So I've got nothing to do with it?"_

"Nope." Flippy answered simply.

"_So the fact that's since your dating her, it's kind of like I'm dating her, doesn't bother you at all?"_

Flippy clenched his hand into a tight fist, he started to breathe heavily as he got angrier and angrier. He had to relax or else Fliqpy would take control, and if that happened there's no telling what he would do! Once Flippy was relaxed, he forced himself to sleep, still hearing the taunting voice in the back of his mind, scolding him, teasing him, making him feel like the biggest monster in the world.

**FLAKY'S POV**

Her dreams had been filled with wonderful thoughts that made her wake up with a smile on her face. She hopped off of her bed, danced to the bathroom, and had eaten breakfast singing lyrics to The Saltwater Room by: Owl City

"I opened my eyes, last night, and saw you in the low light, walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore, I was feeling the night grow old, and you were looking so cold. Like an intro-AH!" she was interrupted by the sound of her doorbell ringing and had gotten startled. She walked over to the door and opened it to see Sniffles.

"Hello" he said with a smile, his glasses gleaming in the sunlight.

"Hi" Flaky greeted.

**SNIFFLES' POV**

He looked at Flaky, this had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen! The other day Cuddles has invited him to a BBQ and he meant to ask Flaky to go with him yesterday but got held up at the hospital, trying to fix up Nutty after he ate to much candy he bought from Lifty and Shifty. Now he was here and ready to ask her!

"Uh, I was wondering, would you like to go to Cuddles' BBQ with me?" he asked.

"Oh uh well sorry but I'm already going with someone." She admitted, she saw how sad he then became, _he must like me!_ She thought, but she liked Flippy not Sniffles!

"Oh, I see…..well! Sorry to have disturbed you! I'll be going then." And he turned to walk away.

**FLIPPY'S POV**

It was 7:45 pm and he would leave to get Flaky soon, yet he felt he was all over the place! He needed to take a shower, brush his teeth, get dressed, and run 8 blocks to Flaky's house so he wouldn't be late, he had to do all this with his evil voice taunting him, making him nervous and trying to talk him out of going to get Flaky the whole time!

"_She'll never forgive you, once I kill her today!" _Fliqpy yelled.

"Uh! Shut up!" Flippy screamed while taking a shower and brushing his teeth.

"_Once I kill her, she'll think she did something wrong and never talk to you again! You know how girls are, oh wait no you don't because you never had a girlfriends before! And that's how it should stay!"_ he kept saying.

"Uh! Do you ever stay quiet? Even for one minute?" Flippy asked as he got into his clothes. He ran out of the house as his evil side taunted him the whole time! Once he was in front of Flaky's house he began to relax and as he walked up the driveway he was so confident, he barely heard his evil side's comments anymore! He knocked on the door and when Flaky opened it, she looked more radiant than ever.

"Hi" she said shyly. Her hair was brushed nicely so that barely any dandruff was left on her quills and she had a small bow in her hair, she smelled sweet, like cotton candy and Flippy smiled and greeted her back. Then they started walking towards Cuddles' house, they barely spoke and when they did it was mostly about the weather lately and how the town seemed less violent as it usually did, no one had died as frequently as they usually did and there was really no need for the Happy Tree Friends to be so worried! If one of them died, they would come back the next day, as the curse over the town wanted. They got to Cuddles' house and they could hear loud music and their other friends had already arrived, Flippy led the way to the backyard and opened the gate, when everyone saw them, they greeted them then continued to party.

"Yo!" Cuddles said as he ran up to them, "I see you came together." He said raising an eyebrow and putting his hands on his hips. Both Flippy and Flaky blushed in embarrassment and looked down at their feet to avoid Cuddles' eyes. "Well come on! Party!" he said and ran away to play limbo.

**FLAKY'S POV**

At the party all Flaky could really do was sit next to Flippy, who seemed to into his own thoughts to hang out with the other guys, and do nothing. Many times Giggles or Petunia had come to her and asked if she wanted to dance but she declined them all the time, she didn't really like dancing much unless there was a good reason to dance.

"This goes out to all the lovebirds!" Toothy who was on DJ yelled out to the crowd, he then played a record with a slow song and many Happy Tree Friends got together to dance: Cuddles and Giggles, Petunia and Handy(who was having a hard time grabbing on to his date.) and other people Cuddles had invited were dancing, everyone except Flippy and Flaky. They stood out more than a ball of black lint on a white carpet!

"Come on! Dance!" Toothy who had went to dance with Lammy, screamed over to Flaky, who lowered her head. She didn't know if she could dance and if she did, how would Flippy react?

"Hey, you wanna dance?" Flippy's voice whispered into her ear. She looked up at him, and their eyes met.

"Oh, I'm no good at dancing." She replied, Flippy let out a small chuckle.

"And you think I am?" he said, making Flaky feel a little better. He stood up and grabbed her hand, she didn't resist. They both walked over to the crowd of their slow dancing friends and Flippy placed her arms around his neck, placing his on her waist, as everyone else was doing, he then moved slowly side to side. Flaky felt good, peaceful and calm. She looked over to Cuddles and Giggles to see them making out roughly, so were Handy and Petunia! The only ones not making out were Toothy and Lammy because they had just met recently. Flippy must have noticed what everyone was doing because he had a shocked face on. He then glanced at her, then looked away. Flaky knew she had feelings for him, so she took his cheek in her hand and kissed it, she didn't want to rush things and neither did he, because he kissed her cheek back then hugged her tightly. All of a sudden, a loud cracking noise went off and Flippy detached himself from her and looked around wildly in frantic glances

"It's okay Flippy, it's just fireworks!" Flaky said but it was too late. He was on the ground gripping his head and shaking horribly, Flaky thought he was having a seizer until he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"I'm better than okay." He said with a demented laugh, when he turned around, his teeth were as sharp as knives and his eyes were a neon green that startled Flaky so bad that she let out a screech of terror. Everyone turned to see what was happening then when they saw Flippy they all started running and screaming, trying to escape the backyard or find a hiding place under tables or behind bushes.

"Let the party begin." He growled with a big sharp-toothed smile as he grabbed a knife if the table and looked around at all the little people running for cover or trying to squirm through small opening in gates to get away from his treacherous claws.

**EVIL FLIPPY'S POV**

This was going to be fun. He ran after the first person within reach, who was Toothy and used his knife to stab him through the head, killing him instantly. He then turned his attention to Giggles, who was cowering under a table, he grabbed her by the ear and pulled her out from hiding as she screamed in fear. He ran the knife down her belly and made a big slit, dropping the knife, he shoved his hand inside and pulled out her kidney, blood flowed from the opening and splashed on the floor. Using her kidney to choke Handy, he let Giggles fall dead to the ground. He then ran over to Petunia who was scrambling through an opening in a gate, he pulled her back out by her tail then grabbing his knife, he cut her tail of and shoved it in her mouth, gagging her she lost air and died. He took her limp body and threw it at Cuddles, who was trying to run away, the body hit him and he fell to the ground, Fliqpy was over Cuddles who was trying to crawl away. He stepped on his leg with great force, shattering the bone.

"Ahhhhhh!" he screeched in pain, the screams he caused were music to his ears, he took his knife and dug it into Cuddles' spine. Leaving him immobile, he walked to where the food platter was and took a couple of hot dogs. Going back over to Cuddles, he used his knife to cut him open and shoved the food inside. Cuddles both lost blood and was filled with hot dogs by the time he died. Fliqpy looked for his next victim: Flaky, who was in fetal position on the floor, covered in her friend's blood, crying her eyes out. He walked over to her and whispered:

"Do you still think I'm worth liking?" she stood quiet then said:

"Y-yes! I do! I like you! Hell I'll even say, I love you!" she yelled. That snapped Flippy out of it! He was in control again! He looked around to see the damage he had done.

"Oh No!" he whispered, "I let him out! Why? Why did I let him out?" he screamed. Flaky was suddenly confused._ Doesn't he know what he did? Why is he acting to clueless? I better take him to my house to get cleaned up, I do __**love**__ him after all!_ She thought. Then she slowly helped him up to his feet and they walked to her house together, she couldn't forget how nice and kind he was, but she also couldn't forget the creepy neon green eyes that seemed to stare straight through her soul. After a long while of silence, Flippy finally said:

"Forgive me! Please!" she was surprised by his desperation. Of course she forgave him! The others would back tomorrow anyway! Why was he so upset?

**FLIPPY'S POV**

Once they were at Flaky's house, she had helped him clean up and forgiven him for killing everyone! He thought she would have run away but she didn't! What had made him snap out of Fliqpy's control? He had to remind himself to ask her later. But now he was to tired.

"Do you want me to go home?" he asked.

"No. you can stay here! I have a big bed." She replied nonchalantly. He was surprised by her kindness toward him, after he had killed the others so brutally, she still wanted him near her!

"Thanks." He whispered. Then they both went upstairs, got into bed and fell asleep with their arms around eachother.

**SNIFFLES'S POV**

Sniffles had to get to the party late, due to his car breaking down, when he got there he saw all his comrade's bodies lying on the ground. Some stuffed with food items, others choked by body parts and cut open. He couldn't believe his eyes! He ran around looking for one specific body: Flaky. If she was dead there, he wouldn't know what to do with himself! Gratefully he couldn't find her body among the others. He stood over his friend Cuddles' dead body, he was stuffed with hot dogs. Then Sniffles thought of something: _Maybe Flaky got away and went home!_ So he ran to her house and saw the lights off. _Maybe she's sleeping._ He thought. _Or, what if she didn't make it home?_ He started to feel frantic. _What monster would want to kill such a sweet, kind, loving girl like Flaky?_ Sniffles questioned. He finally decided on waiting till morning in front of her house to see if she came out, if not he would go to the hospital to check if she had come back to life yet. He walked silently over to a bush and settled inside, got into a comfortable position and fell into an uneasy slumber.

**FLAKY'S POV**

She had, had a good night's sleep with Flippy's arms around her the whole night, his gentle breathing making her relax and forget all about his evil actions at the BBQ the night before. She tried to get up quietly but the bed made a squeaking sound as she sat up, she looked over to Flippy who was still sleeping soundly. She tip-toed over to her kitchen and made some pancakes for her and Flippy to eat. She then went to her door and opened it, happy to see the daily newspaper at her doorway. She went to pick it up when Sniffles jumped out from a bush and landed in front of her

"FLAKY!" he exclaimed, he scared her so much that she let a short:

"AH!" of surprise, in the next second Flippy came running to the door.

"What happened?" he asked, then he saw Sniffles and relaxed alittle. "Oh, hey Sniffles." He said politely.

"Uh, hello Flippy, what are you doing at Flaky's house?" he queried. Flippy looked at Flaky, and she shrugged so he said:

"Well, during the party someone lit fireworks and I blacked out, after I woke up and I saw I had killed everyone." He finished lowering his head in shame.

"You killed everyone, again?" he asked. A look of surprise came onto Flaky's face.

"Again? What is he talking about?" she asked Flippy, he didn't meet her eyes.

"I'll tell you later!" he replied, she gave him a tense nod. Sniffles was satisfied by what he had done, he knew Flaky didn't know of Flippy's PTSD problems, now she would find out! She would hate Flippy for being such a monster and she would come straight into his arms!

"Well I better go to the hospital to take care of all the friends you killed." He said and turned to walk away. Flaky closed the door, but he was able to hear her say:

"So, what did Sniffles mean when he said 'again.'?"

**FLIPPY'S POV**

He was sitting on Flaky's couch quiet as the night air, as she paced back and forth.

"So, care to tell me what all this is about?" she began.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." He replied in a low sorrowful voice "I thought if you knew about my problems, you would leave me." He said, she sat next to him and said:

"Why would you think that?" she started to rub his back comfortingly.

"Because, I've got PTSD." He blurted out. Flaky was silent then she asked:

"What's PTSD?" in a confused tone.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's what some people get after getting traumatized in the War." He answered. Flaky nodded then said:

"What's so bad about that?" she seemed completely clueless.

"Whenever I get reminded of something that happened in the War, I lose control. But it's not me! It's another me! I call him Fliqpy, he's kind of like a demented side of me! I hate him so much! He taunts me and talks to me about random stuff that makes me angry." He finished, he waited for a reply from Flaky. When she did reply, she said:

"So? I still like you a lot Flippy." What she said made Flippy burst into tears. She gave him a huge hug and said:

"Come on, let's go to the hospital, maybe we can visit everyone, maybe you can apologize to them." He wiped his tears and nodded in agreement.

**FLAKY'S POV**

As they walked to the hospital, hand and hand, she felt such strong feeling for this bear that she thought she would explode! Flippy suddenly shook his head.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Uh yeah it's just Fliqpy keeps talking to me!" he said smacking his head multiple times.

"Why don't you just ignore him?" she asked.

"I've tried so many times, it just doesn't work!" he wailed. She gave him a gentle hug and kissed his cheek lovingly. He relaxed and hugged her back. They kept walking until the hospital came into view. They both entered the building, and went into the elevator to the second floor, to Cuddles' and Giggles" room. They were in separate beds talking.

"Hey, Flippy, Flaky!" they both called in unison._ They forgave him already? They must be used to him killing them! I wonder if I would have forgiven him so easily….of course I would've! _She thought looking at Flippy, their eyes met and she knew, she loved him.

**FLIPPY'S POV**

He could feel the love radiating from Flaky's stare and he knew she felt just as much love for him as he did for her.

"So, watcha need?" Cuddles interrupted their moment. He looked to Cuddles and said:

"Well, Flaky suggested I come and apologize to everyone I killed yesterday. I'm really sorry." He finished. Cuddles shrugged.

"It's okay!" he replied then he looked to Giggles who also said she forgave him. Flippy lit up.

"Thanks for forgiving me. I wish I could have stopped myself from flipping-out." He said in a low whisper, as if chiding himself for what he did. After he apologized to them, him and Flaky walked into the next room which held Toothy. Lammy sat in a chair next to him, she was lucky enough to escape from Fliqpy. When she saw Flippy she squealed in fright and hid under the hospital bed.

"It's alright!" Toothy called to her "He isn't evil, he's alright now!" he said, Lammy slowly came out from under the bed watching Flippy the whole time.

"Hey, Toothy." He began "Sorry about killing you yesterday, I didn't know I was so weak yesterday that just fireworks would make me snap."

"Awe it's okay. I died quick and painless." He replied with a big grin. Lammy had a scowl on her face.

"But you died! You should be furious with him!" she said pointing a finger at Flippy. Flaky balled her hand into a fist and said:

"Hey! Don't you talk about Flippy like that! He's a great guy and no offense but he is a way better friend than that stupid pickle you hang out with!" Flaky said, her chest heaving in anger. Flippy stared at Flaky in shock! _Does she really care that much about me?_ He thought he then looked at Lammy who gasped at her comment of who was Lammy's best friend! She stalked out of the room with the pickle on her shoulder, whispering to him:

"Don't worry , they don't know how great you are!" and she was gone.

"Sorry about making her leave." Flaky apologized to Toothy.

"It's alright! All she did was talk to that pickle! It kinda creeped me out!" he said. After Flippy was done apologizing they left to see Petunia and Handy. As they walked into the room they saw Handy and Petunia watching SpongeBob SquarePants, laughing at all the crazy things the characters did. They must've noticed Flippy and Flaky because they turned and smiled.

"Hey guys….are u here to apologize? I can't tell by your faces!" Handy said grinning. Flippy nodded and while he apologized he noticed Petunia ask to talk to Flaky in the hallway for a minute. Flaky followed her friends out into the hallway and closed the door behind them. Flippy turned back to Handy and asked:

"So how ya been holding up?"

**FLAKY'S POV**

Petunia had asked Flaky to go into the hallway with her. _I wonder what for?_ She thought. Once they were alone in the hallway, Petunia began by saying:

"Are you completely insane?" her question took Flaky by surprise, what did she mean?

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Going out with Flippy? Do u wanna die every day?" she asked. Anger slowly built up inside Flaky, how could her friends accuse Flippy of being such a horrible monster? He was nice and sweet and it wasn't his fault that he couldn't control his evil side!

"It's not Flippy's fault!" she countered. Her friends obviously didn't believe her and just kept asking:

"What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?" Flaky asked Petunia right back. "Why do you care who I date? Why is it important to you? Anyway, you're the one who told me to go to the BBQ with Flippy anyhow! If it wasn't for you telling me to go with him, we would never have met!" Flaky was having a hard time keeping her anger down and she was sure, the boys in the room could hear their argument.

**FLIPPY'S POV**

Flippy could hear the two friends yelling at each other from inside the room, he was worried there was going to be a fight between the girls and blood would be shed. He walked over to Handy's bed and asked:

"What do you think the girls are arguing about?" Handy shrugged.

"Maybe they are arguing about you." He replied.

"Me?" he was confused.

"Yeah, Petunia is real scared of you, she is probably yelling at Flaky for dating you and Flaky loves you too much to care what she says!" he finished not lifting his gaze from the television screen. Flippy thought it over. _Maybe Handy is right. Maybe Flaky loves me and doesn't care what anyone else thinks of me. But what if he is wrong and they aren't even arguing about me! Does Flaky still love me? I know I love her!_ He thought. He apologized to Handy again and walked over to the door, he peeked out the window to see Flaky and Petunia still yelling at each other. Flaky's fur was ruffled with anger and Petunia had her hands clenched in fists. For a second he thought that they were going to attack each other. As their argument went on he could see Flaky and Petunia unsheathe their claws. _Oh no!_ he thought. Then it happened, Petunia lunged at Flaky and punched her in the stomach, Flaky clawed at Petunia's face and stomach. Flippy opened the door and ran to the girls, pulling Petunia off of Flaky and throwing her to the wall she hit the ground with a *_thud*._ Petunia was knocked out, which gave Flippy time to help Flaky up and check her wounds.

"You okay?" he asked in a worried tone. Flaky's fur was still ruffled an she was bleeding from her nose.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied and they walked out of the hospital together.

**FLAKY'S POV**

She had gotten into a fight with Petunia at the hospital in the hallway, and was bleeding a little, but Petunia had accused Flippy of being a terrible person and attacked her. She had scratched Petunia in the face and on her belly causing some of her friend's blood to be on her own fur. Flippy had broken up the fight by throwing Petunia off of her and bringing her home to clean up. Now Flippy was tending to her wounds and didn't speak much.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked. Flippy looked up at her, he reached over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"No. Why would I be? Petunia attacked you. I've no reason to be mad at you, it's her I should be angry with! Attacking such a beautiful girl! Shame on her." He said with a smile. She smiled back, and she let out a long sigh. She didn't like getting into fights, but Petunia made her so angry that she had to fight back! She couldn't let her say such bad things about Flippy without being punished! When Flippy finished putting bandages on her wounds he helped her up off the chair and hugged her tightly.

"I love you." He whispered. Flaky was waiting for him to say that for so long, now she knew it was true!

"I love you too." She replied, and they stood there hugging for a few more moments until Flippy pulled away and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

**FLIPPY'S POV**

After they ate dinner they went to her bed and fell asleep. His dreams were filled with beautiful sunlight and wonderful smelling flowers, he walked over to a small table where a few bunnies and a deer or two stood having a small party. They saw him and welcomed him politely. He sat with them and ate cookies and drank warm milk, one deer came up to him and he pat it on the head. Moments later an evil laugh filled the air and a tree fell on top of the bunnies, blood squirted into Flippy's eyes, blinding him for a second until he wiped them clear with his sleeve. He looked around for his animal friends but all of them were dead. The bunnies squished and the deer decapitated. Flippy was all alone. He could hear his evil side laughing, taunting and yelling at him, he couldn't tell where Fliqpy was but he started running. He ran faster and faster, his evil side's voice getting louder and louder, he was gaining on him!

"_Do you think you can get away from me that easily? Your wrong! I'm almost upon you now! I'm about to pounce on you! I'll kill you in your dreams!"_ his evil side called. Flippy hid behind a rock and got into a fetal position, holding his ears shut and screaming as loud as he could, so as not to hear Fliqpy's voice. All of a sudden a sweet voice called his name.

"Flippy? Are you okay?" it asked. He recognized the voice as Flaky, but where was she? He just kept screaming, until he felt himself being shaken. He woke up to see Flaky shaking him frantically.

"Flippy? Are you alright? Speak to me!" she raised a hand and smacked him across the face.

"OW!" he yelped, she stopped shaking him and started to relax.

"You scared me!" she said with a long sigh. "What happened?"

**FLAKY'S POV**

She had woken Flippy up from a nightmare and now he was sitting up but still shaking wildly. She had made him coffee to help him stay up and after he drank it she brought him over to the couch to talk.

"So, do you wanna talk about that dream?" she asked.

"It started out as a dream, but turned into a nightmare." He replied. "I was just walking and doing what I normally do in my good dreams, when all of a sudden I hear Fliqpy's voice! He killed a few animals around me and blood got into my eyes, so I was blinded for a little. Then when I could see, I was alone. So I started to run, he kept saying he was behind me so I ran faster. Then I hid behind a rock and started screaming, then I heard your voice yelling for me, and that's when I woke up." He finished. Flaky nodded and took his hand.

"Well don't worry, it's over now. You're with me!" she whispered. He hugged her and their gazes locked together, then their lips locked as well. They stood kissing for a long while and neither of them pulled away. The doorbell rang and they still didn't pull away, until it rang for the second time, Flippy let her answer the door. It was Petunia!

"Hey." She said "I just wanted to apologize for attacking you yesterday." She continued. Flaky was surprised by how fast Petunia wanted to be friends again.

"I-it's alright." Flaky replied "Do you wanna come in?" she asked opening the door more and letting there be more room for Petunia to enter.

"Thanks." She answered and stepped inside, once inside she saw Flippy sitting on the couch and winced a little, then she gave him a nod and sat on the arm chair, away from Flippy. Flaky went over to the kitchen and made small finger sandwiches and fresh lemonade. When she walked into the living room, she gasped in shock to see Petunia standing over Flippy, hammer in one hand, Flippy's neck in the other.

"What the hell?" she screamed, bringing Petunia's attention to her instead of Flippy, giving him the chance to throw her of and take the hammer. He put it on the table and went to stand next to Flaky, he was gasping for air. Petunia stood up and growled running toward Flippy the changed her target to Flaky! When she jumped on Flaky the sandwiches and juice were dropped and the glass shattered on the ground.

"NO!" he yelled.

"_Let me out and I'll get rid of the annoying skunk." _Fliqpy bargained.

"No, you'll kill Flaky too!" he said.

"_UH! Come on! Fine! I'll only kill the skunk!" _Fliqpy argued.

"How can I trust you?" Flippy asked.

"_If I kill the red chick I wont ever ask to come out again! Swear to my awesomeness!" _Fliqpy said. Flippy thought.

"Fine." He agreed and let Fliqpy take over.

**EVIL FLIPPY'S POV**

He took control, and loved it, he then looked over to the scrapping girls, letting out an exasperated grunt as he walked over to them and pulled the blue skunk off of Flaky, who scrambled to a safe spot.

"Thanks Flip- oh, it's you." She corrected herself as he saw the neon green eyes that had startled her at the BBQ the other day.

"'_Oh, it's you' shut up!" _Fliqpy replied. "I just saved your life!" he said holding Petunia, who was struggling to get free, by the tail. When she saw it was Fliqpy she let out a squeal of fright and fainted.

"_Awe, I want my prey awake when I kill it." _He said giving Petunia a smack in the face, she didn't wake.

"Did she have a heart attack?" Flaky suggested. Fliqpy looked at her and shrugged. He then lay Petunia on the ground and went to the kitchen, bringing back a cup of water. He dropped it on her face, she spluttered as water got into her face and mouth, making her cough and choke.

"_Rise and shine, you've got a date to attend to! A date with, Death."_ He said holding a knife above her face, swinging it back and forth. Petunia shuddered in fear. He lowered the knife to her belly and slowly dug it into her stomach, anyone would be able to hear it stabbing the organs and easily slice through bones. She screamed in pain, and Fliqpy laughed an evil skin crawling chuckle. Petunia died slowly and painfully. He took out his knife and licked it clean so he was able to see Flaky in the knife's reflection. He let out another laugh and turned to her, she cowered into a ball as he walked to her.

"_So, you love Flippy?" _he asked.

"Y-yeah." She replied. Fliqpy was silent then growled:

"_WHY?"_ his loudness scared Flaky making her squeal in terror.

"He's very nice and sweet….besides your part of him- no offense!" she quickly added.

"_Hehehe."_ He laughed then pulled out his bowie knife, she moved slowly away.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked.

"_No, I can't! I promised I wouldn't and if I did I wasn't allowed to get out anymore."_ He replied. Flaky let out a sigh of relief.

"_But don't think I wouldn't kill you if I could!"_ he said quickly holding the knife to her neck. She became stiff and held her breath. He then took the knife away from her:

"_But I like being in control, so I won't kill you this time."_ He whispered in an evil voice, then chuckled and stood up walking to the door.

"Don't leave!" she called.

"_You'd rather me stay here?" _he asked, to his surprise, she nodded, so he walked to her and sat down.

**FLAKY'S POV**

She had asked Fliqpy to stay with her, when he was about to leave. She doesn't know why she wanted him to stay but she enjoyed his company…..a little. He told her dramatic, crazy, sad and very bloody War stories she had never heard before. He was very funny and a little sexy! They had played poker, he won, and they watched "Saving Private Ryan". She had gotten frightened and buried her face in Fliqpy's chest. He was taken by surprise and then placed one index finger on her forehead, then pushed her off of him.

"Sorry." She whispered, he let out a snort and crossed his arms.

"I'm going to bed." She said, he said nothing. She stood up and went upstairs then crawled into bed. She heard the television turn off and the sound of the couch shifting. She heard Fliqpy say:

"_The sooner I go to sleep the sooner I can get back into Flippy's head and away from that stupid girl."_ Flaky got into a tight ball, she wanted Flippy back! Then she remembered, she had to write in her diary! She quickly got up an crouched next to her bed and repeated the secret ritual to get her diary, that she had done a few days ago. When she got her diary she wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Flippy let Fliqpy(evil Flippy) loose to save me from Petunia's anger. She had attacked me twice today! First at the hospital then at my house! She's got some nerve. I don't know if I should be her friend anymore? She attacked me then Flippy then me! Thanks to Fliqpy she isn't alive anymore, but she'll come back tomorrow. But even though Fliqpy saved me, he isn't as great as Flippy! I miss Flippy so much, I'm going to sleep now, I hope Flippy comes back in the morning. Bye Diary!_

Flaky then placed the diary box back under her bed and crawled back into bed, she then fell into a rough, uneasy sleep.

**FLIPPY'S POV**

Flippy woke up on the couch and saw Petunia's dead body gone. _What the?_ He thought as he got up he didn't see Flaky so he went up to her room, she wasn't there either! He got scared all of a sudden. What if Fliqpy broke his promise and killed her, hiding her body somewhere? He ran to his cell phone and dialed Flaky's number. The phone rang and rang and rang then:

"Hello?" Flaky's voice called. _She's alive!_ Flippy thought.

"Hey! Where is Petunia's body?" he asked.

"Oh I took it to the hospital so she could respawn, I'm on my way now." She replied.

"Okay. See you." He said.

"Bye." She said then hung up. Flippy left Flaky's house and walked to his own, he had stood with Flaky since the BBQ and hadn't checked his house. He noticed he had a big grin on his face and thought of Flaky, he got to his house and got inside. He then realized, he wanted Flaky to live with him!

**FLAKY'S POV**

She had driven Petunia's dead body to the hospital. When asked what happened she said she found her like this in the street and that she had been with Flippy the whole time. Then she left the hospital to head home, when she got there Flippy was in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, Flaky." He started. She was confused but greeted him back, as she moved to the couch he said:

"So, uh, you and me have known each other a while now, and I was wondering." He said walking over to her and getting on one knee. This took her by surprise, was he doing what she thought he was doing?

"Will you marry me?" he asked, showing her a small black box, when he opened it she saw a ring! It was diamond crested and had a huge diamond in the middle. She couldn't breathe all of a sudden._ Is this really happening? Yes! Yes it is!_ She knew he loved her! Tears started to flow in her eyes and she said:

"Yes, yes Flippy I will marry you!" joy flooded the both of them. They were going to get married!

**FLIPPY'S POV**

"Really?" he exclaimed. She said yes! He was so happy that when Fliqpy screamed:

"_You retard!" _He barley heard. He got up and hugged Flaky tightly, she hugged back. Their lips met and they let the kiss linger for about ten minutes until Flaky said:

"I've gotta invite Giggles, Lammy, Petun- should I invite Petunia?" she asked. Flippy thought.

"Well I think you should, just to show her how strong out love is!" he replied. Flaky nodded then skipped away.

"I'm gonna go invite the guys okay?" he called.

"Okay!" Flaky called back. Flippy walked out the house and went to Cuddles' house, he rang the bell. Cuddles came to the door.

"Hey, Flippy!" he greeted, Flippy gave him a nod and said:

"Hey, do you want to come to me and Flaky's wedding?" that alone made Cuddles grin.

"Dude! You're getting married? Awesome! Of course I'll go, can Giggles come too?"

"Flaky is going to invite all the girls, I'm inviting the guys." He replied. Cuddles nodded then said:

"When it is?" Flippy really hadn't thought of that:

"We haven't really come to a conclusion on when and where but when we do I'll call you okay?" Cuddles nodded then closed the door as Flippy went to the next house: Toothy. As he walked over to Toothy's house he couldn't help feel worried, _What if Fliqpy comes out? He didn't kill Flaky so he is likely to ask to come out!_ Flippy dismissed the thought and continued to Toothy's house feeling more happy than ever before!

**FLAKY'S POV**

Flaky had called Giggles and Lammy to ask if they could come to her wedding, both their reactions were the same they gave out squeal of excitement and said yes to coming, now she had to call Petunia. She reached for her phone and dialed Petunia's number and put the phone to her ear, it rang.

"Hello?" Petunia's voice asked. Flaky gulped.

"Hi, it's Flaky, I was wondering if you would come to my….wedding." she asked, there was silence then Petunia said:

"Of course!" she sounded happier as if she hadn't attacked Flaky at all!

"Okay, I'll call you again later to tell you when it is and where okay?" she replied.

"Alright! Talk to you later! Bye!" then Petunia hung up, just as she did, Flippy walked into the house.

"Hey, I'm here, I invited all the guys, did you get all the girls?" he said.

"Yeah, just finished Petunia." She answered.

"So, where and when is the wedding?" he asked, Flaky thought.

"I don't know, I thought you would find that out." She replied.

"It's your special day we're talking about! You get to choose where and when." He said "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No it's just, Petunia was acting like she had never been so mean!" Flaky blurted. Flippy went over and gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay." He tried comforting her but she still felt stressed, _Why was Petunia so casual during the phone call?_ She wondered. She looked up at Flippy and they both kissed.

"Now, come on, let's go decide where and when the wedding is going to be." He said and guided her to the kitchen table, and they started speaking about the wedding.

**EVIL FLIPPY'S POV**

He paced inside the dark forest that he had come to know of as his home, or at least as the place he occupies when not in charge of Flippy's actions. Fliqpy walked passed trees with long claw marks that he had made while bored, now he made them out of anger! Flippy was going to marry Flaky!

"_Why are you doing this to me?" _he yelled.

"I told you! I'm doing this because I love Flaky, not to get you pissed!" Flippy replied from outside the mind. Fliqpy growled in anger and scratched more marks in trees he let out a grunt and stomped off into the darkest part of the forest inside of Flippy's mind. He couldn't wait to come out and kill everyone and this time he wasn't going to promise anything that would prevent him from killing Flaky!

**FLIPPY'S POV**

Flippy was happy the whole week after he proposed to Flaky. Him and her had decided to have the wedding a week and a day from the proposal day. Tomorrow was the wedding and everything a ready! Flippy had gotten fitted for a suit, everyone was invited and they had got everyone's seats checked, and they had chose who was going to walk Flaky down the aisle, since her parents had died years ago, and who was going to be Flippy's best man and Flaky's bridesmaid. Everything was perfect! The only thing on his mind was Flaky and the occasional scolding from Fliqpy. Flippy was walking down the street when Sniffles came into view, head down and his feet were dragging as he walked slowly.

"Hey Sniffles are you okay?" Flippy asked. The anteater stopped and looked up at him, he had bags under his eyes and he looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Dude! Are you alright?" Flippy asked suddenly worried, Sniffles had been acting like this ever since Flippy had invited him to the wedding. He would ask Flaky later, as he was about to reach over to Sniffles' shoulder the blue anteater stiffened and quickly walked away from Flippy. Confused, Flippy kept walking, he actually had nowhere to go in particular but he felt as if he needed a while to clear his head of all the stuff that has happened lately. He spotted Giggles skipping on the sidewalk and gave her a friendly wave as she passed him. Everything was going so well, Flippy shoved his hands into the pockets of his camouflage shirt and kept walking barely able to contain his excitement for tomorrow!

**FLAKY'S POV**

Flaky was full of happiness as she sat on her bed writing in her diary, she wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is mine and Flippy's wedding day! I'm so happy and excited. I got Toothy to walk me down the aisle since my dad died when I was fifteen, my mom died too so none of my family are coming! __ I'm kind of sad, but tomorrow is my special day! I'm not gonna let anything ruin that! I love Flippy too much to let anything ruin my- well our special day, even if he flips-out tomorrow I'll still love him! I hope he knows that! Well I better go, bye for now._

She finished writing in her diary and put it away. She walked toward the door as the bell rang and opened it to see Flippy.

" Hey, why did yo-!" she was cut short as their lips met, when he pulled away he said:

"I left my keys here." And then continued to kiss her. She let him kiss her as long as he wanted and when he finally pulled away it was to ask:

"Hey, have you realized how sad Sniffles has been lately? I saw him today and he had his head down and when I spoke to him, he just kept walking!" he finished.

"Uh actually, yeah, I have reasons to believe, he likes me." She replied, she could feel the understanding coming from her fiancé. She smiled and knew that Flippy was the right choice, she wouldn't have been this happy with Sniffles. She hugged Flippy tightly, not wanting to let go.

**FLIPPY'S POV**

**Wedding Day!**

Flippy was in his suit and ready to get married! Flaky was in another room, so she couldn't be seen by him, she believed that if the groom saw the bride in her dress, they would get bad luck, so she had confided him to his room until the wedding happened. He was in the room with his best man: Cuddles, who was asking him about all the emotions he was feeling right now, but Flippy was too busy thinking about Flaky and when he would be able to officially call her his wife.

"Flippy?" Cuddles asked, staring at him.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about Flaky." He replied, Cuddles let out a bout of laughter and Flippy's cheeks turned dark red.

**FLAKY'S POV**

**15 MINUTES TILL WEDDING!**

Flaky was in her white dress with her friends: Giggles, Lammy and even Petunia were in her room all of them had matching red dresses and holding small bouquets of green roses. They all had tears in their eyes…..even Petunia.

"Congratulations!" they all said in unison. Flaky grinned at the friendship and love her friends were showing towards her. She couldn't wait to get married, especially to Flippy! She was getting a little restless by the time only five minutes had passed. She couldn't wait for the other ten to pass so she could be married already!

**FLIPPY'S POV**

**3 MINUTES TILL WEDDING!**

Flippy was pacing now, back and forth. Cuddles, who was trying to calm him down, but now he himself was pacing back and forth in anxiety.

"Don't worry Flippy, it's only…one minute!" Cuddles said checking his watch.

"I know but I'm too excited! I feel as if my heart is pounding in my chest so hard it's going to explode!" he replied. Then it happened! The music started playing and Flippy stiffened he ran outside with Cuddles hopping after him to the front of the church. Flippy stood near the front with everyone they had invited sitting in the pews, they were talking in hushed whispers and when the organ started making the traditional wedding music everyone was quiet and excitement flooded through the air. Then he saw her! The most beautiful girl in the world. Walking with Toothy at her arm, walking her down the aisle. She was shyly staring at Flippy from across the room as she and Toothy walked slowly toward him, with Giggles, Petunia and Lammy following throwing flowers all around. Everyone watched as she got to the front of the church and stood next to Flippy, their eyes met and Lumpy, who was a priest now, began:

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today."

**FLAKY'S POV**

**AFTER WEDDING!**

Flaky ran out of the church door, hand and hand with Flippy, as the wedding was ended. Lumpy had finished the last parting words:

"You may now, kiss the bride." And after her and Flippy kissed they ran out the church, their friends throwing rice and rose petals, several doves were let loose and they flew through the air. Flaky didn't think she could ever be so happy! She got into a bug limo with Flippy and their lips met as they drove away.

**FLIPPY'S POV**

**AT RECEPTION**

At the reception, Flippy and Flaky were the center of attention, which they really didn't like, but it didn't matter! They were married and were going to be happy together.

"I love you." He said to Flaky as they danced slowly on the dance floor.

"I love you too." She replied, kissing him on the lips, they were interrupted by Disco Bear who was dancing :The Robot" to every song even the slow dance! Flippy shook his head slowly while Flaky let out an exasperated sigh. He then got over it and kissed her on the forehead. Everything was perfect and everyone was happy nothing could make this day go wrong!

"Hey everyone! Let's congratulate them with the biggest dance party ever!" yelled Cuddles.

"YEAH!" Everyone else yelled in unison, Toothy turned on the radio, blasting music, which everyone started dancing to! Everything was going so well…..until Lumpy popped the Champaign!

"_Let the games begin!"_


End file.
